in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Samael Ternus McNikle
Personality Samael is distant and cold. He cares not for people, only results. He is a bit superstitious, still believing in gods and demons. While he may seem like he could turn on you at any moment, he is very loyal. He is very serious, never has he been seen with a smile on his face, by anyone who is still living anyway. He carries the pendent of the woman who freed him from his prison, it being one of his most valuable possessions, sort of as a token of his own twisted love for her. History Samael was born to a gyspy family, they wandered the kingdoms living a simple life. Samael was a rather normal child, except in the fact that he had a taste for fighting. He impressed his elders with his excellence in his swordsmanship, never being defeated by anyone within the clan, nor had any outside challengers defeated the boy. He even excelled in a rare form of magic, known only to his family; Hemomancy. Blood magic. That is until his 16th birthday, his families caravan was attacked by a group of bandits, the bandits however were not the usual roving group of vagabonds. They were knights, knights of the crown. They mistook the caravan for a bandit detachment and sought to destroy it. When they subdued the gypsys, rather than letting them escape the knights slaughtered them; lest word get out that they made a blunder and murdered innocents. There were no survivors, except Samael, who was taken into captivity and blamed for the massacre of his family. He spent one year in the kings dungeons, being subject to torture, and many other indignities. Until he was released in the night by a female knight who had fallen in love with him. The woman followed him for many days, hoping that he would love her back. Instead her blind love led to her death. With a heavy heart Samael slaughtered the woman and took her belongings, he took her pendant and wears it as a reminder of her, and the deed he had to commit to reach his goals. He offered her as a sacrifice to his peoples god of war. He then cast off his name, and adopted the name of a great fire giant of legends, Surtur. When the Crownless King surfaced, he began to fly the banner of the usurper above all villages and patrols he destroyed. He would follow the usurper into the fires of hell, before settling for the rule of the current king. Powers & Weapons Hemomancy - He is able to manipulate blood in various different ways. He can not control the blood of a virgin, this weakness applies to all stems of his hemomancy powers. He must also be in possession of his weapon, Sanguineus, as it contains his hemomancy powers. Others may not use hemomancy through his weapon. (Not really a power, just what his other powers fall under) Hemo Pull/Push - While the blood is still within a person he can push and pull them as if they were being moved by an unseen force. Should the persons will be strong enough they can resist the power completely. Sanguine Weapon - He can create weapons from blood, as strong as steel. They can cut and pierce as if they were actual edged weapons, however the weapons cannot harm someone who is pure. Burning Blood - Samaels blood is volatile, due to the blessing of surtur, should it come in contact with another humans skin it will burn as if it was fire, should the blood get within another persons blood stream the blinding pain is more than able to cause the person to go into shock. The power cannot harm someone who is pure. Coagulation - Samael causes blood to coagulate instantaneously over wounds, nourishing and healing wounds. Wounds under the affect of this power often heal quickly, depending on the severity of the wound, sometimes within seconds. The larger the wound or injury, the harder Samael has to concentrate to keep the blood healing the affected. Should his concentration be broken, the wound will heal at a normal rate. Sanguineus - Samaels weapon, and conduit of his hemomancy. The blade was forged using the blood of his unnamed love, the woman who set him free, giving it the ability to act as a conduit of his evil and malicious hemomancy powers. Other Samaels theme. Recent Events